1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved math game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the employment of a math game structure for replication of numbers dictated by rolling of dice and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,339; 4,883,277; 4,565,374; and 4,452,588 are examples of mathematical game structure of various configurations, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for apparatus to associate rotary pegs relative to the throwing of dice to indicate a total available to be achieved by the throwing of dice relative to an individual player's turn.